


Meet me at the bar

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Эрен сын знатного человека, владельца земель и замка, а Ривай служит у его отца конюхом





	Meet me at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> сферическое средневековье в вакууме; Зику не обломится, Зик/Эрен односторонний

Ривай работал в сенном сарае: переворачивал вилами сено. Эрен застыл перед входом, жадно рассматривая Ривая: закатанные рукава и штанины, распахнутый ворот рубашки. Эрен никогда не видел ничье голое тело, кроме своего, и засмотрелся против воли, неосознанно. Кожа Ривая — смуглая от постоянной работы под солнцем — блестела капельками пота.

Отец и Зик никогда не заходили сюда, разве что раз в пару лет, когда изволили лично проверять хозяйственные постройки, поэтому Ривай так беспечно нарушал приказ своего хозяина. Отец не потерпел бы, чтобы кто-то из челяди ходил по его двору не наглухо запакованным в одежду, как покойник в саван. Даже когда стоит такая же безжалостная, как он сам, жара. Последнего посмевшего ослушаться приказа пороли долго и нещадно, Эрен не знал, куда спрятаться от криков.

Ривай наконец заметил его.

— Господин, — сказал он, слегка кивая, и вернулся к работе.

Он никогда не здоровался честь по чести, по всем правилам приличия, которые даже самые простецкие из мужиков все-таки старались в меру своих возможностей соблюдать.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Эрен и зашел в сарай — под крышей было чуть прохладнее, чем на солнцепеке двора. — Как там моя девочка?

— В порядке. Готова под седло, — ответил Ривай, вороша сено.

Не оборачиваясь. Если бы отец увидел это, то приказал бы его выпороть. Или выгнал бы со двора. Или повесил бы.

Эрен тряхнул головой.

— Видел вчера леди Рейсс? — спросил он напрямик.

Ривай отвлекся от своего сена, воткнул вилы в земляной пол сарая и уставился на зубцы.

— Видел.

— Как она тебе?

— Никак.

Эрен слегка опешил. Весь день вчера он выслушивал всевозможные поздравления, и все считали своим долгом сказать что-то вроде: «Как же она хороша, настоящая юная леди, милая девушка, прелестное создание, она будет вам прекрасной женой, милорд».

Ривай не сказал ничего в этом духе.

— Отец велел мне обручиться с ней, — выпалил Эрен.

Он ждал, что Ривай отреагирует на это заявление — хоть как-то, но Ривай молчал.

— Даже не поздравишь меня? — спросил Эрен, сразу же жалея о своей несдержанности, как всегда жалел.

Ривай медленно поднял на него глаза и еле заметно усмехнулся — когда он так делал, у Эрена что-то обрывалось в животе, словно их экипаж снова перевернулся ночью посреди глухого леса, покатился с обрыва, кувыркаясь, как пьяный отцовский шут, и ударился о землю так, что Зик сломал себе руку, а отец разбил голову. Когда они наконец выбрались наружу, их окружали грязные вонючие существа, похожие скорее на животных, чем на людей, — головорезы, смотревшие так же, как Ривай иногда.

— Поздравляю, господин.

— Так она тебе все же понравилась?

— Я ее не разглядывал. Она должна нравиться вам.

— Меня никто не спросил.

— Скажите мне, — вдруг негромко предложил Ривай.

Эрен шагнул ближе к нему, чтобы никто их не услышал, и шепотом признался:

— Ни капельки. Ни капельки она мне не нравится. Она похожа на куклу, очень красивая и как будто неживая. У нее пустые глаза. Мне кажется, если положить ее на спину — они закроются сами собой.

— Бедная девочка, — сказал Ривай, и Эрен встрепенулся.

— Тебе жалко ее?!

— Вы думаете, господин, она мечтает выйти за вас?

Он смотрел, чуть сощурившись, и был так близко, что Эрен чувствовал его запах — сильный, резкий, но почему-то не неприятный.

— Отец тебя убьет, если увидит, — сказал он невпопад, сглотнув, и хотел отойти назад — но вместо этого придвинулся на полшага ближе. — Поправь одежду, не рискуй так.

В горле у него было сухо, словно он не пил целый день.

Ривай поднял руки и начал завязывать ворот рубашки. Вилы покачнулись, но устояли, цепляясь зубцами за утоптанную землю.

— Пойдем сегодня к пруду? — почти совсем без голоса предложил Эрен, но Ривай покачал головой:

— Не стоит.

— Не стоит? Почему?

— Вам нужно провести день с вашей невестой.

Эрен уже и забыл про нее, но что-то ему подсказывало, что дело не в леди Рейсс, что Ривай использовал ее как предлог, а на самом деле его «не стоит» говорило о другом.

— То, что ты сделал тогда, у пруда, в последний раз… — сбивчивым шепотом начал Эрен, оглядываясь через плечо — не следит ли кто за ними.

— Я виноват, господин, простите мою дерзость, — спокойно ответил Ривай. — Прикажите выпороть меня за мой поступок.

— Т-ты!.. Я и не думал приказывать такое!

Страшная обида душила его. За что Ривай извинялся, за что? Он жалел о том, что сделал? Но Эрен не жалел — ни на секунду.

В первый раз они встретились у пруда случайно. Эрен сбегал туда от отца и брата, их вечного назойливого любопытства, их больного внимания. По сравнению с Зиком он был слабаком, и отец вечно оставался им недоволен. Не так делаешь выпады, не так стреляешь из лука — и из арбалета тоже не так, не так держишь спину на приемах, не так сидишь на лошади, не так ешь, не так ходишь, все не так. Эрен не знал, как Зику удавалось быть таким совершенным — он ни разу не огорчил отца. Ни разу не перепутал вилки на званых обедах, когда высокие потолки и страшные огромные люстры над столами так давили, что знания о еле заметных отличиях разных вилок просто вылетали из головы. Ни разу не оступился в танцах — даже в самых сложных из них, где нужно было зазубрить и отточить больше сотни движений, — Зик никогда не сбивался и не наступал дамам на подол платья, а господам на кружева туфель. Зик с двенадцати лет не промахивался мимо мишени, выпуская стрелы. Зик фехтовал как легендарный герой детских сказок, рыцарь с клинками вместо рук. Иногда Эрену казалось, что брат вовсе не человек. Не могло живое существо быть таким безупречным.

После очередного разговора с отцом, полного обвинений и требований взяться за ум и стать лучше, сильнее, умнее и попросту перестать быть собой, Эрен сбежал в лес у стен замка, где еще в детстве нашел проход через чащу, ведущий к черному пруду. Поверхность пруда пряталась под покрывалом сухих листьев, но стоило разворошить их палкой, как открывалась темная, антрацитовая вода, казавшаяся непрозрачной и твердой.

В тот раз пруд оказался полностью очищен от листьев, а вода не стояла неподвижно и впервые походила на воду, а не на пласт минералов. Судя по аккуратно сложенной стопке одежды на берегу, Ривай плавал полностью обнаженным, поэтому Эрен быстро отвернулся, благодаря про себя воду за ее мутную черноту. Он увидел только голову и плечи — и ничего ниже.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — крикнул он, стоя к пруду спиной и чувствуя себя ужасно неловко.

— Купаюсь. Почему вы отвернулись, господин?

— Ты же раздет! Вылезай и немедленно оденься!

— Не хотите присоединиться ко мне?

— Я не взял с собой одежду для купания.

— Она и не нужна, господин. Здесь очень тепло, не замерзнете.

Он не выдержал и обернулся. Ривай стоял по плечи в воде и смотрел на него, откинув мокрые волосы со лба.

— Идите сюда, господин. Вам понравится.

Эрен хотел возразить, что не купается обнаженным, что не собирается раздеваться перед конюхом. Он вообще много чего хотел сказать, но все слова застряли в горле. Было в глазах Ривая что-то дикое, животное, какой-то странный блеск, выдававший то ли жажду убивать, то ли желание жить, то ли просто — желание. Чего-то странного, непонятного Эрену.

— Оденься! — резко бросил он. — Я жду.

Ривай чуть помедлил, точно пожирая его глазами, и наконец тихо ответил:

— Да, господин.

Эрен быстро отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как он выбирается на берег. Внутри все кипело — но не от гнева. Что это было за чувство, Эрен не понимал, не знал ему названия и никогда прежде его не испытывал.

За спиной послышался плеск воды, мокрые шлепки, зашуршала одежда. Эрен невольно представлял, как Ривай отряхивается, как одевается, — и все внутри закипало еще сильнее.

— А что вы здесь делаете, господин?

Слуги никогда не спрашивали его, что он делает или зачем он забрался в эту часть замка. Ривай тоже не имел права спрашивать, но все-таки спрашивал, и по-хорошему его стоило поставить на место.

— Я сказал отцу, что хочу пойти на войну, — неожиданно для самого себя признался Эрен.

— А вы правда хотите? — спросил Ривай. — Здесь можно сесть, я постелю вам плащ.

Эрен обернулся. Ривай уже оделся и укладывал свой плащ на поваленное дерево, нависавшее над прудом невысоко от воды.

Не став спорить, Эрен подошел и сел на ствол у самых корней, где тот еще лежал на берегу.

Ривай встал рядом — на почтительном расстоянии, как и требовалось, — и очевидно собирался простоять так весь разговор.

— Сядь со мной, — предложил Эрен, хлопнув по плащу. Так он подзывал кота матери, когда хотел погладить пушистую спинку. — Нас тут никто не увидит.

Места на куске ствола над берегом уже не было, поэтому Ривай закатал штанины до колен и сел, опустив ноги в воду.

— Я правда хочу. Хочу стать солдатом и сражаться за короля. Защищать нашу страну, людей. Может, хоть там я почувствую себя нужным.

— Вы думаете о войне как ребенок, — заметил Ривай, и Эрен дернулся от негодования. — Там грязь, смерть и жестокость. Подлость и насилие. Свистуха. Вши и блохи — огромные, с ваш ноготь. Ночью порой невозможно спать, так чешется все тело. А они сидят под одеждой, копошатся на коже, непрерывно сосут кровь и становятся все больше и больше.

— У нас в замке тоже есть вши. И клопы, и блохи, и крысы. И свистуха случается, — раздраженно возразил Эрен.

— Но не с вами, господин. Чаще всего не с вами. Здесь вам готовят отдельно, проверяют вашу еду, а в армии так обращаются только с высшим командованием.

— Ты был солдатом?

— Да.

— Расскажи мне!..

— Нет. Я сказал достаточно. Вам там не место.

— Это не тебе решать!

— Вы можете быть нужным в другом месте.

— Где?

— Не знаю. Но вы еще очень молоды, вы найдете дело себе по душе, я уверен.

— Мне уже двадцать! В моем возрасте отец стал хозяином земель, женился и прижил сына.

— Разве все это важно? Вам это нужно?

Эрен удивленно глянул на него.

— Вы сами сказали, что хотите пойти на войну. А не жениться, стать хозяином земель и завести стайку детей.

— Ты говоришь странные вещи, не знал бы — и не подумал, что ты конюх, — заметил Эрен.

— Я не все жизнь был конюхом.

— А кем ты был? Может, странствующим монахом? Вот монахи любят вести пространные беседы, правда, они ратуют за семью и детей, а ты как будто отговариваешь меня.

— Вас не нужно отговаривать от того, чего вы сами не хотите.

Эрен поджал губы. Правота Ривая злила. Казалось, он видит его насквозь. Не отец, не брат, не мать — чужой человек, слуга, какой-то конюх!

Они проговорили весь день до самого заката и еле выбрались потом из лесу в подступающей темноте. Ривай знал дорогу лучше Эрена и вывел его за собой.

После той случайной встречи они начали приходить к пруду по сговору — никогда вместе, но строго условившись о времени. Первым обычно уходил Ривай, оставив дела на мальчишек-помощников, а через полчаса следом шел Эрен. Они сидели на поваленном дереве, и Ривай все-таки рассказывал о войне, о жестокости командиров, о прекрасных маркитантках, о пленных, с которыми он и его товарищи ели из одного котла и мерялись силой, как с друзьями, а потом получили приказ заколоть их.

— Вы бы не смогли, господин, — уверенно заметил Ривай. — И вас бы казнили за неподчинение. Вспомните об этом, когда снова захотите пойти на войну.

На пруду Ривай рассказал Эрену о слухах, которые ходили по всей стране.

— В народе про вашего отца болтают жуткие небылицы. Его боятся, говорят, что он знается с дьяволом.

— От-тец?

От удивления Эрен запнулся, он и подумать не мог, что про отца могут думать что-то настолько дикое. И вдруг вспомнил все взгляды, которые люди из челяди кидали отцу вслед — только в спину, когда были уверены, что он не заметит. Но знающийся с дьяволом видит больше, чем обычный человек глазами, усмехнулся Эрен про себя. Как же они непоследовательны в своих страхах и суевериях!

— Да, ваш отец. И дьявол якобы дал ему силу изменять человеческие тела. Поэтому господин Зик так хорош во всем, за что ни возьмется, а вы...

— Вот именно, что я? — горько воскликнул Эрен. — Я же ничего особенного не умею и не могу, что эти брехуны могут наплести про меня? Я поднимаю скалы и ношу их на плечах с места на место? Хожу по воздуху и могу забраться по отвесной стене? Призываю полчища демонов сражаться за меня?

— Вы нечеловечески красивы, — медленно сказал Ривай, глядя ему в глаза.

— Прекрасно! Зик хорош во всем, за что ни возьмется, а я — я просто красив. Это чертовски неприятные сплетни, давай попробуем запустить другие, поинтереснее и более лестные для меня?

Ривай не сводил с него взгляда.

— Погоди-ка. Это в народе говорят, что я нечеловечески красив?

— Если вы непременно хотите знать все в точности, то люди называют вас смазливым юнцом, которого лорд Йегер прочит в мужья принцессе, чтобы захватить власть в стране. И это очень глупая мысль, ведь будущего мужа принцессе будет выбирать король, а не она сама. Правда, самые смелые слухи заходят еще дальше…

— Все думают, что меня растят как собачонку для разведения? — звенящим от гнева голосом перебил Эрен.

— Не все, — спокойно ответил Ривай. — Но то, что у вашего отца на вас большие планы, вы должны знать и сами.

— Пока что он всего лишь хочет, чтобы я женился на какой-нибудь знатной наследнице и сидел в нашей летней резиденции вместе с женой, ожидая, пока преставится ее батюшка.

Он вдруг понял одну вещь: Ривай назвал его нечеловечески красивым. Не пересказывая сплетни, а сам, по своему желанию. Это было видно по его глазам.

В то время Эрену начали сниться странные, мучительные сны. Он просыпался от собственных полустонов-полукриков: «Нет, не надо, остановись, не смей!» Садился на кровати, вытирая пот со лба подрагивающими пальцами, и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что во сне происходило что-то прекрасное. Прекрасное — несмотря на крики и дрожь во всем теле при пробуждении. Он был в своих снах с Риваем. И умолял его остановиться. Но что Ривай делал с ним — этого Эрен не помнил.

Иногда он шептал по утрам совсем другое. Он шептал: «Нет, не останавливайся!»

Однажды сон оказался ярким и четко отпечатался в памяти. Проснувшись, Эрен долго держал голову под холодной водой, гоняя слугу за все новыми кувшинами. В конце концов тот заныл, что руки устали поливать, и взмолился пощадить его. И добавил, что поливаться след теплой водой, а то и простыть недолго.

В тот день на пруду Эрен не мог смотреть Риваю в глаза, но знал, что не сможет удержать в себе то, что ему приснилось, — это было уже слишком для него одного, этим нужно было с кем-то поделиться. Никого ближе Ривая у него попросту не было.

— Мне приснился странный сон. Очень странный, просто дикий, мне не стоит рассказывать о нем, но если не расскажу — сойду с ума. Ты меня выслушаешь?

— Да, — спокойно ответил Ривай.

Лицо у него было непроницаемым, смеяться он, похоже, не собирался. Впрочем, он никогда не смеялся над ним.

— У нас с тобой была свадьба, — выпалил Эрен, понимая, что иначе не сможет начать, ему хотелось сразу же, одним духом, выдать главное, а потом уже объяснить детали. Но самое тяжелое еще предстояло. Признавшись в одной стыдной страшной подробности сна, он должен был найти в себе силы рассказать и о другой — еще более страшной и постыдной. — Все было так, как если бы я брал тебя в жены. На тебе было белое платье, похожее на матушкино. У меня голова кружилась от радости. А потом мы оказались в моих покоях. У постели. И я знал, что будет дальше… Первая брачная ночь... Мы должны были раздеться и лечь под одно одеяло вдвоем, а потом сделать то, что делают муж и жена, но это же невозможно между двумя мужчинами!.. А я почему-то хотел этого, ты понимаешь? Я этого хотел — очень сильно, быть с тобой ночью, как со своей женой, жить с тобой, сидеть за одним столом, ездить на охоту, устраивать приемы, я хотел бы провести с тобой всю жизнь!..

Он почувствовал, что больше не может говорить, что задыхается и мучительно, жарко краснеет — горячая кровь заливала щеки с такой скоростью, что он ощущал ее прилив.

— Это возможно, — сказал Ривай тихо.

— Что?.. — не понял Эрен.

— Говорю, возможно — между двумя мужчинами.

Эрен посмотрел на него в ужасе.

— Но… как?

— Проще показать, объяснить не выйдет — вы не знаете многих нужных слов, господин.

— Ты что, собираешься?..

— Нет, не собираюсь. Я только говорю, что показать проще.

Эрена вдруг кольнуло разочарованием. Неужели он хотел?..

Ривай внимательно смотрел на него — и вдруг в глазах мелькнуло понимание. Он наклонился к Эрену и взял его за подбородок. Эрен хотел отдернуться, ударить по руке, гневно закричать — но сам потянулся вперед, закрывая глаза, и почувствовал сухие теплые губы Ривая на своих губах, раздвигающий их горячий язык, — и приоткрыл рот, позволяя по-хозяйски вторгнуться внутрь.

— Видите? Это возможно. И все остальное тоже, — сказал Ривай, отрываясь от него.

Все остальное — что именно остальное? Лихорадочные мысли носились у Эрена в голове. Он не знал, что делают мужчина и женщина в первую брачную ночь. А Ривай явно знал. И был уверен, что может сделать это с Эреном.

Вскочив на ноги, Эрен, ничего не объясняя, пошел обратно в замок. Казалось, Ривай смотрит ему вслед, но точно Эрен сказать не мог.

Вечером того дня выяснилось, что Зик вынюхал что-то об их общении. Эрен не знал, зачем Зик иногда приходит в его покои. Отношения у них были прохладные с самого детства, большую часть времени брат проводил с отцом, совершенно не интересуясь делами Эрена. Но иногда Эрен возвращался в свои комнаты и обнаруживал там Зика — забравшегося на кровать в грязных сапогах — на покрывале потом оставались разводы и комья земли, приходилось звать слуг и ждать, меряя шагами спальню, пока все уберут. Слуги начали посматривать на него с подозрениями, он никогда ничего не объяснял, только требовал поменять покрывало. Наверное, они думали, что юный господин поехал умом, пачкает землей белье, недалеко и до греха. Раньше Эрену было плевать, что они думают. В последнее время он сам заметил, как начал менять отношение к людям.

В другие дни случалось, что Зик сидел у камина или вышагивал перед картинами, заложив большие пальцы за пояс. Но покрывало — хоть и чистое — оказывалось подозрительно неровно уложено на смятой постели, как если бы его небрежно набросили сверху, даже не стараясь хоть немного поправить. Зик словно хотел, чтобы Эрен заметил это и узнал — брат валялся там, на его простынях, зарывался лицом в его подушки. Эрен находил на них его светлые волосы, ощущал его резкий запах на ткани. Его охватывало непонятное омерзение, приходилось снова звать слуг — и велеть поменять все белье. Слуги молча повиновались, но глаза у них — когда казалось, что он смотрит в сторону, — округлялись, они кивали и подмигивали друг другу, указывали на него едва заметными жестами — мол, гляди-ка, Фрицци, юный господин совсем того, где это видано — постель менять каждые десять дней! Неслыханно, Эд! Вот же чистоплюй!

— Что у тебя за дела с нашим конюхом? — раздался из густых сумерек комнаты голос брата, стоило Эрену переступить порог спальни.

Чуть не подпрыгнув на месте от неожиданности, Эрен все же взял себя в руки и, стараясь говорить спокойно, ответил:

— Он следит за моей девочкой. Какие у меня могут быть дела с конюхом?

Зик начал зажигать свечи на канделябре, стоявшем на камине.

— Сегодня вы вместе ходили в лес. Я заметил, как вы вдвоем возвращались оттуда.

— Что? Мы не могли вдвоем!.. — Эрен запнулся.

— Какой же ты у меня дурачок, братец, — почти нежно сказал Зик, зажигая последнюю свечу. — Я же ничего не знал точно, а ты взял и выдал себя с потрохами. Эрен, Эрен! Тебя так легко прочитать.

— Он учит меня драться на ножах, — твердо сказал Эрен. — Не хотел расстраивать вас с отцом еще больше, но раз ты узнал…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что этот мужлан может с тобой сделать? — спросил Зик с тонкой издевкой в голосе. Со стороны ее можно было принять за искреннюю заботу.

— Он мне ничего не сделает! — сгоряча начал возражать Эрен и вдруг сообразил, о чем это Зик говорит. Понимание ожгло изнутри, словно в горло залили по трубке раскаленное черное масло.

Зик наблюдал за ним, как палач за жертвой — внимательно и цепко. Заметив, что Эрен все понял, Зик самодовольно усмехнулся и сказал:

— Конюх нашего соседа насадил своего хозяина на вилы. Воткнул их ему в живот — только представь — и поднял тело над головой, размахивая им как стягом. Не будь таким самоуверенным, братишка, простолюдины ненавидят нас и не упустят случая отнять наше добро и поднять нас на вилы.

Он мгновенно перестроился и сделал вид, что говорил только о возможной расправе, об агрессии босяка, направленной на хозяина, а того, другого, сального и мерзкого, вовсе не имел в виду.

— Он спас всем нам жизнь, ты уже забыл? — сдерживаясь изо всех сил, спросил Эрен. Ненависть бурлила внутри. — Тогда, в лесу, когда нас чуть не убили эти подонки!

— Эрен, дурачок. Ты не думал, что ему это было выгодно? Он ведь знал, что за спасение наших шкур его отблагодарят. Дадут денег или даже место при замке. Так и вышло, скажешь, нет?

— Пусть он спасал нас даже ради выгоды, все равно!..

— Не все равно! — припечатал Зик. — Он мог быть одним из них, тебе это никогда не приходило в голову? Глупыш. Все это запросто могло быть подстроено, чтобы заполучить своего человека внутри нашего — неприступного, ты же знаешь, — замка.

— Что? Ты правда думаешь, что Ривай — один из тех разбойников? — спросил Эрен, холодея от ужаса. Он не мог поверить собственным ушам, Зик нес какой-то бред!

— Нет, братец, не думаю, — улыбнулся Зик и подошел к нему вплотную. — Но тебе лучше поостеречься. Мало ли что. С мужиками надо держать ухо востро. Всякое может случиться.

Он вдруг резко наклонился вперед, и его лицо оказалось у самого лица Эрена.

— Ты не видишь себя со стороны, глупенький. Не знаешь, как заманчиво выглядишь. Готовая жертва для любого негодяя, доверчивая и беззащитная.

— Убирайся из моей спальни! — яростно велел Эрен.

На следующий день брат вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Родителям он, похоже, ничего не рассказал.

— Доброе утро, матушка, — с изысканной вежливостью поздоровался Зик за завтраком.

Елейная доброжелательность в его голосе балансировала на грани издевки. У Эрена загорелись уши, он ощутил, как они теплеют, и уткнулся взглядом в тарелки, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. Обрывать Зика при родителях и слугах в столовой зале не имело смысла — никто бы не прислушался, в худшем случае шикнули бы на самого Эрена — такое уже случалось. Родители не замечали — или делали вид, что не замечают, — двойного дна в словах Зика. Он явно ненавидел мачеху и не упускал случая сказать ей что-нибудь неприятное под видом изысканнейшего комплимента. Он словно винил ее в смерти своей матери, первой жены их отца, хотя это случилось задолго до знакомства того со второй женой.

— Гонцы принесли недобрые вести, — сказал отец, промокнув губы салфеткой. — Захвачено имение барона Захариуса. Сам он убит, разорван на части. Что с его семьей — никто не знает.

— Это уже не единичные случаи, это восстание! — воскликнул Зик.

Отец кивнул.

— Даже его предводитель объявился. Его называют Эрв Однорукий. Неизвестно пока, из крестьян он или из бандитов.

— По мне все они одинаковы, жалкий сброд!

— Вы правы. Страна и так в бедственном положении, идет война, поднимать восстание в такой момент!.. Но нам не о чем беспокоиться. Мы выдержим любую осаду, поэтому эти грязные отбросы могут приходить сюда, когда захотят, нам найдется, чем их удивить.

Отец с Зиком переглянулись, кивая друг другу. Эрен почувствовал себя лишним.

— О чем вы, отец? Почему мы сможем выстоять, когда не смог барон Захариус? Я бывал в его замке, чем он настолько отличается от нашего?

— Я сам занимался нашими фортификационными сооружениями, дорогой сын, — надменно ответил отец. — И оружие у нас уникальное — мы с вашим братом сами спроектировали его.

Эрен удивленно перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы знали, что будет восстание?

Зик откровенно рассмеялся.

— Зачем знать? Защитить свой дом никогда не будет лишним, разве не так?

— Превентивные меры, — кивнул отец.

— Почему вы никогда ничего мне не рассказывали?..

— А разве вы интересовались? Сначала вы были маленьким, потом… Чем меньше людей знает тайну, тем надежнее она хранится.

Эрен резко поднялся из-за стола, извинился перед матерью, которая, как всегда, безучастно сидела, молча уставившись в свои тарелки, и покинул столовую залу. Он всегда чувствовал себя чужим в этой семье, и вот оказалось, что он и правда чужой, лишний, ненужный. Раньше можно было держаться за иллюзию, обманывать себя, надеяться когда-нибудь обрести отцовское одобрение, но теперь стало понятно, что это невозможно. Отцу нужен был только Зик — его родная душа, его товарищ в любом деле, доверенное лицо, друг. Младший сын оказался испорченным. Как самый слабый щенок в помете, которого сразу же топили в бочке с дождевой водой.

Лучше бы и его утопили сразу после рождения.

Через пару дней к ним приехали Рейссы — как ни в чем не бывало, как будто в стране не было никакого восстания, дороги стояли свободные и кругом не убивали землевладельцев, поднимая их на вилы.

Отец довольно жестко заявил Эрену наедине, что требует от него полного подчинения.

— Вы женитесь на леди Рейсс. Это не обсуждается.

Ему не нужно было говорить такие очевидные вещи — но он все же сказал, по всему выходило, что он ждал от Эрена сопротивления, понимал, что тот будет ему перечить и ни за что не согласится повиноваться. Эрен мрачно ликовал, когда понял это. Отец не считал его безвольной тряпкой и пытался продавить его волю. Что ж. Это чем-то напоминало уважение — ту его извращенную форму, на которую отец был способен. Большего отец все равно не мог ему дать.

Рассказав Риваю о своей помолвке, Эрен вернулся в замок и велел набрать ванну, точно хотел смыть с себя все обязательства.

Огромная каменная ванна была гордостью отца. Во всей стране такие были только у семьи Йегеров и в королевском замке.

Горячая вода расслабляла. Не хотелось думать, решать что-то. Он уже знал, что будет делать дальше. Извинится перед леди Рейсс и скажет, что не сможет взять ее в жены. Попрощается с матерью и покинет замок. Старший сын не мог бросить семью, его бы вернули в отчий дом силой, а младших всегда с радостью примут в армию. Отец ничего не сможет сделать, таков указ короля.

Дверь вдруг бесшумно открылась. Эрен вздрогнул. Он отчего-то решил, что в замок уже ворвались люди Эрва Однорукого, убили всех — и остался только он, он один. Без оружия, в мокрых купальных рубашке и штанах. Умереть вот так было бы очень позорно, он должен добраться до меча!..

К нему вошел Ривай — и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — удивленно спросил Эрен, оседая обратно в ванну, из которой только что чуть не выпрыгнул.

— Мне уйти?

— Нет, не уходи, — ответил Эрен, даже не успев обдумать ответ как следует. Почему он не крикнул: «Убирайся!» — как следовало бы? Что с ним такое?

Ривай усмехнулся — одними краями губ — и задвинул засов на двери в паз.

Эрен моргнул, но промолчал.

— Встань, — велел Ривай без нажима.

Эрен молча уставился на него в упор.

— Хочу увидеть тебя, — сказал Ривай таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло.

— Я не могу, — сипло сказал Эрен, обхватывая себя за плечи. — Меня никто никогда не видел… таким… Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — вот так просто показаться другому человеку…

Он чувствовал себя жалким и смешным и был уверен, что Ривай спокойно обнажился бы перед ним.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это первым? — спросил Ривай, точно прочитав его мысли.

Эрен хотел возмущенно отказаться, осадить зарвавшегося наглеца, посмевшего так нагло вести себя с человеком намного выше по статусу, как вообще какой-то конюх смел так разговаривать со своим господином. Неужели он сказал ему «ты»?! Неслыханно!

Но все слова застряли в горле. Ривай медленно расшнуровал ворот рубашки, ослабил завязки на рукавах, обхватившие запястья, потянул подол из штанов. Медленно, позволяя рассматривать его. Плоский живот, впадинку пупка — Эрен сглотнул — темные соски.

Если бы сейчас Ривай спросил что-нибудь — он бы попросту не смог ответить. Он не мог говорить, словно злобный чародей лишил его дара речи. Во рту пересохло, язык приклеился к небу, не хватало воздуха.

Ривай как будто понимал его состояние и ничего не спрашивал. Хотя в глазах у него читалось: «Как вам, господин?» Нет, постойте, он же теперь говорил ему «ты», как равному. Эрен почувствовал, что слегка задыхается от возмущения.

Ривай стянул рубашку через голову и подошел к нему вплотную.

— Развяжи, — сказал он, показывая глазами на пояс штанов. Вместо пояса он использовал простую веревку, завязанную на хитрый узел. Эрен умел распутывать такой, сам Ривай его и научил.

Протянув руку, он невольно смотрел на живот Ривая, тот заметил и довольно хмыкнул.

— Хочешь потрогать? Давай!

Эрен все же не решался, тогда Ривай взял его руку и сам приложил к своему животу. Пальцы скользнули по подтянутой коже, ощущая упругие мышцы под ней, мизинец попал в пупок — и Эрен дернулся, точно обжегшись.

— Не бойся меня, — попросил Ривай так, что у Эрена внутри все защемило.

— Я тебя не боюсь, это другое, послушай, ты должен понять — я никогда, никогда!..

— Хорошо, я понял. Если ты не боишься, то все в порядке.

— Не говори мне «ты», — не слыша своего слабого голоса, попросил Эрен. — Мне никто никогда не говорил «ты», только брат, а я его ненавижу. Пожалуйста.

— Иначе не выйдет, — возразил Ривай. — Попробуй думать, что теперь тебя так буду называть и я.

Некстати нахлынувшие воспоминания о Зике, о его запахе на простынях и волосах на подушках были так омерзительны, что Эрен поежился от отвращения, ему стало так тошно, что настроение переменилось в один миг. Неужели Ривай относится к нему так же, как Зик? Хочет от него… того же? Одна эта мысль заставила его прийти в себя и осознать, что он позволял тут делать с собой!..

— Тогда уходи! — крикнул Эрен и ударил по воде обеими руками, окатив Ривая до подбородка. — Убирайся! Зачем ты вообще пришел — поиздеваться надо мной? Как ты посмел?! Чего ты хочешь?!

— Это же вы звали меня пойти на пруд, господин, — тихо ответил Ривай. — Рассказали ваш сон. Я пришел спросить, что вы хотите от меня. Я не так вас понял?

Эрен осел на дно ванны, ее шершавые бока ощущались даже через купальную одежду. Горячая вода не нагревала камень, он все равно оставался холодным и неприветливым. Больше всего хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь под ванну, а еще лучше сквозь пол и исчезнуть, спрятаться. Не видеть глаз Ривая с черными зрачками, затопившими всю радужку. Очертания штанов у него внизу живота. И несмотря на все это — беспокойство, заботу в его взгляде. Он хотел не только того, чего хотел Зик. Он относился к Эрену по-другому.

— Простите меня, — сказал Ривай и наклонился к скамье за своей рубашкой.

Эрен схватил его за пояс на штанах и быстро проговорил:

— Я развяжу. Развяжу. Подойди ближе!..

И попытался распутать узел, но Ривай откинул его руки в сторону, шагнул в ванну и опустился в воду прямо ему на бедра. Обхватил за плечи и жадно притянул к себе. Эрен задохнулся, чувствуя тяжесть его тела, его жар, запах его пота, и отчего-то протяжно застонал, в ужасе слыша собственный стон как чей-то чужой со стороны.

Ривай кусал его губы, гладил их языком и снова кусал. Задрал на нем мокрую, липнущую к телу рубашку и провел обеими ладонями по животу и выше — по груди. Осторожно сжал соски, поглаживая каждый подушечками пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — взмолился Эрен ему в губы. — Не… не останавливайся!

Слова из сна вырвались сами собой и сразу же пробили плотный туман, скрывавший воспоминания. Образы из снов замелькали перед глазами, будто все происходило наяву, и Эрен весь сжался от невыносимого, мучительного стыда. Ривай замер, почувствовав его состояние, и отстранился. Эрен тряхнул головой, подняв фонтан брызг, и положил руки Риваю на плечи.

— Все хорошо. Я просто вспомнил… Неважно.

Он сам потянулся и поцеловал его — легко коснулся губами губ.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, — сказал Ривай, гладя его по щеке.

— Я знаю.

— Встаньте.

Эрен послушно поднялся из воды. Ривай встал перед ним на колени и поцеловал прямо через мокрую ткань штанов, а потом осторожно спустил их. Дыхание перехватило, когда Ривай взял в рот так глубоко, что Эрен почувствовал, как входит в его горло. Придерживая его одной рукой, второй Ривай сам развязал свой пояс и обхватил себя.

Эрен жадно смотрел, как он двигает пальцами, стараясь держаться над водой, и не заметил, как дошел до пика, даже не успел предупредить, но Ривай спокойно принял выплеснувшееся в горло семя.

— Сегодня я ухожу из замка, — сказал Ривай, когда они оба отдышались.

Эрен подумал, сложил воедино все, что знал, и догадался, куда он может уйти.

— Ты человек Эрва Однорукого? — спросил он.

— Да, — просто ответил Ривай.

— Ты поэтому?.. — на мгновение испугался Эрен.

— Нет. Это не было моим заданием.

— А что было твоим заданием?

— Узнать про механизмы вашего отца. Если он успеет поставить их королю — Эрву придется тяжко.

— Придется тяжко? И все?

— И все. Он все равно одолеет всех. И даже гениальные машины вашего отца его не остановят.

— Ты с ним?..

— Я с вами. Он мой друг.

— Мой брат подозревает тебя. Будь осторожен.

— Я знаю.

— Возьмешь меня с собой? 

— Нет. Вам там не место. Эрв будет здесь через десять дней. Забирайте мать, невесту и уезжайте на запад. Там пока чисто, переберетесь через границу — и будете в безопасности. Бывали в их столице? Таверна «Отрада». Встретимся в ней, когда все закончится.

— Мне что, сидеть там каждый день и ждать тебя?

— Как хотите. Но я приеду.


End file.
